<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Interesting Person In The Room by m00n_river</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420501">The Most Interesting Person In The Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river'>m00n_river</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Episode: s02e14 Blame It On the Alcohol (after), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Wes (Glee), Reaction, blaine is so in love with kurt i wanna cryyyy, poor blaine bby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes has begun to notice something peculiar in Blaine and Kurt's relationship and decides to intervene for the sake of The Warblers.</p><p>☆J</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Glee Season 2 - Reaction Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Interesting Person In The Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You might want to read the last fic (Don't You Want Me) in order to fully understand what Blaine is feeling, but it should work as a stand-alone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a friend of Blaine Anderson’s was, at times, tricky. The boy just seemed to radiate joy and purity wherever he went in that infectious smile and giggle that turned all heads in his direction. He was a glowing spectacle who couldn’t help but pull focus, and did it with such ease that he wasn't even aware of it. You couldn’t bring Blaine anywhere without becoming a lesser attraction, even if the boy was completely oblivious to his effect on people. While these traits were wonderful to have in a leading man, they weren’t the best to have in a friend. Blaine was a kind, good person who never knew what he was doing, but that didn’t stop Wes from occasionally getting frustrated at the smaller things. Like how nobody in the Warblers listened to him when he had said that they should sing The One That Got Away by Katy Perry, but praised Blaine to the sky when he suggested it. Or when he let Blaine copy his essay for Spanish but ended up getting held back after class and berated for cheating off of Blaine's paper. Despite all this, Wes and Blaine still held a strong friendship. But he was not angry in the least when Kurt showed up and swept Blaine off his feet. In the end, Wes thought that it was a fantastic thing, that their friendship had blossomed. Simply because, if one person could compete with Blaine for the title of the most interesting in the room, it was Kurt.</p><p>
Something about the skinny boy, be it his prominent features or wild clothing choices, pulled almost as must focus as Blaine. And, except from when they were singing, Kurt seemed hardly to notice exactly how much attention Blaine got. 
</p><p>
Up until the disastrous events of the Gap-Attack, Wes was sure Kurt and Blaine were dating. Although, knowing Blaine’s tendencies to miss the glaringly obvious, he probably should have guessed that it was unbeknownst to him his earth-shatteringly huge crush on Kurt. From the very first moments of witnessing their chemistry, when Blaine sang pretty much the entirety of Teenage Dream to the other boy, you could see how his face melted at the sight of Kurt. And Kurt’s at the sight of him. Not that he blamed the pale boy, if he was gay, Wes would have been smitten for Blaine too. He could only imagine the pain of having to sing backup vocals when your crush is serenading another boy, and for Blaine to announce his love in front of Kurt? That must have been hard. 
</p><p>
Although, Wes thought as he let his eyes stray from the task at hand to the two boys practically cuddling in the love seat in the corner of the practice room, Kurt seems to have taken it very well. And Blaine was more smitten than ever. He blushed at everything the other boy said and seemed to be sitting far too close to him to call it friendship. After the meeting ended, he approached Blaine, determined to put an end to whatever was going on with his lead vocalist. It was never a good idea to sing in front of a competition audience when your business hadn’t been taken care of.
</p><p>
“Hey, Blaine! Wait up!” He perched himself on the edge of the council’s desk.
</p><p>
“Sure, Wes, what’s up?” Aww. Blaine really had that hopeful, puppy dog look nailed.
</p><p>
“I wanted to talk to you about your relationship with Kurt.” There was a pause, Blaine’s face flushed crimson.
</p><p>
“What about it?”
</p><p>
“Come on Blaine. You’re clueless but you aren’t that bad, surely. I’ve seen the way you look at him.”
</p><p>
“How? How do I look at Kurt?”
</p><p>
“Are you two dating?” Blaine’s puppy dog eyes had disappeared, now replaced by a look of wistful longing.
</p><p>
“It’s none of your business.” His voice was hard, it cut like ice. Clearly, Wes had hit a sore spot.
</p><p>
“Well then, please. Do us all a favour, figure out what you are.” He knew he was being harsh but, honestly, they had a competition to win. “Remember the golden rule of show choir competition:”
</p><p>
“Leave your baggage at the front desk, I know.” Blaine looked like a kicked puppy. Wes almost felt bad. 
</p><p>
“Look, Blaine, you know I like you a lot. And as your friend I just want to say that, you don’t have to date Kurt. But he clearly makes you happy. Don’t lose him by being careless about his feelings.”
</p><p>
“You don’t know anything about it.”
</p><p>
“No, you’re right. But I do know you, and I know that you have a tendency to be blind to other people’s emotions, especially when they make you feel loved.” There were tears in Blaine’s eyes now, perhaps he pushed too far. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed.”
</p><p>
“No, you shouldn't've”
</p><p>
“Go be with Kurt. You need to work on your falsetto and Kurt’s the master.” Blaine shrugged, fixed his shoulder bag in place and moved towards the door. 
</p><p>
“Sure, Wes, I will,”
</p><p>
“I really am sorry, Blaine.”
</p><p>
“I know you are.”
</p><p>
“Work your shit out though.” A wet, humourless chuckle escaped Blaine’s lips.
</p><p>
“Sure.” With that he closed the door, leaving Wes to wonder at Blaine. Who knew what he and Kurt would turn out to be. But, for Blaine’s sake, he hoped it was something good. 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>